


swimming in the moonlight

by reylofics



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: short, sweet moment between richie and eddie in the lake. (some bill/stan is included but you’ll miss it if you blink!)





	swimming in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic today. it’s 11:50PM and i really should be going to sleep because i have finals this week, but i’d rather write.
> 
> i recommend listening to “swimming in the moonlight” by ‘bad suns’ while reading this. it’s a sweet song for a sweet fic.
> 
> note: the characters in this story are around 17-18 years old.

Night had finally fallen and the water underneath was sparkling from the shining light of the moon. In the small town of Derry, the lake was surprisingly not occupied often. However, the lake seemed to be the popular hangout spot for the Loser’s Club. At night, they would go to the lake to unwind from what was usually a tiresome day. It wasn’t a shock to anyone that they had chosen to visit the lake almost every summer night. Upon arriving to the lake, everyone in the Loser’s Club established their own spots to relax in. Far off in their own world, Eddie and Richie were standing in the shallow end of the calm waters. On the other end of the large lake, Bill and Stan were also heavily engaged in their own world as they devoured each other’s faces. All in good nature, the rest of the Losers hung out in a small circle at the edge of the water to leave the two couples alone in the shimmering water. Much to Eddie’s delight, it wasn’t that cold out tonight like it usually was. This dismayed his boyfriend a little since he was so used to cuddling the smaller boy but the setting around them was so beautiful that he didn’t have time to care about the weather.  
“Eddie.”

“Richie. Richie Rich Richerson. Richard,” Eddie laughed, drawing out every word teasingly to its full extent.

“Eddie!” snorted Richie. “I’m trying to be serious, here!”

Eddie scoffed and put his hands slightly above the hem of his swim trunks. “Who says I’m not being serious?” he retorted, jutting his chin out.

Underwater, Richie grabbed onto the smaller boy’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Eddie yelped and playfully swatted Richie on the shoulder but he eventually gave in to his boyfriend’s pull. When they were nose to nose, Richie stared at Eddie for a long minute before saying, “I know you’re not serious.” 

Gaping, Eddie furrowed his eyebrows together and fit his lips to Richie. His lips matched perfectly with the other boy’s like two lost puzzle pieces. Their lips clashed in a wave of passion and Eddie was the first one to pull back. Again, he furrowed his eyebrows while thinking about what to say next. 

“Hey, I don’t want you to think I’m not serious. I’m serious about YOU,” Eddie said gently.

Richie smirked. “Oh, really? Is that right, Eds?” He pressed his forehead close to Eddie’s and heard him mumble something indistinguishable. “What was that?” he asked, holding out his ear to Eddie in an over-exaggerated gesture.

Eddie sighed dramatically. “Don’t call me Eds, Richie!”

“Aw, but Eds!” complained Richie. As much as Eddie liked to deny it, he loved it when Richie used the nickname. Richie was no stranger to this fact and pouted like a sad puppy to his boyfriend. He flirtatiously stuck his lips out in attempt to get Eddie to kiss him again. It worked.

This time, Richie was the first one to pull back. The taller boy eagerly grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him to a deeper area of the lake. When he whirled back around to see Eddie, he sucked in a gust of air and whistled comically.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face? My mom’s going kill me,” whined Eddie, starting to panic. Even at the ripe age of 17, Eddie was still concerned about what his flawed mother thought. After all, she was still his mother. Though, Richie quickly brushed away his boyfriend’s worrisome thoughts and held his hand up to the younger boy’s face.

“No, Eds,” he started, “you’re just really beautiful.” Eddie blushed at this. “I know it sounds dumb, but you’re like my moon prince or something. Seriously, Eds, you’re like freaking husband material. I mean, no wonder the other Losers were surprised that it took me so long to ask you out! Fuck, if I had known you were so damn pretty—,” babbled Richie.

“—You think I’m pretty?” interrupted the smaller boy with a small smile.

“I—I—Yeah, of course. Duh. I’m so fucking lucky.” With his infamous lopsided grin, Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie’s temple, his hands still caressing the sides of his perfect face.

‘I love him,’ thought Richie.

“I love you,” said Eddie.

“Eds, you have no idea how much I love you. You’re just—Fuck, you’re so perfect. I love you and I want to marry you when we’re out of this goddamn town.”

From the sidelines, the Losers (including Bill and Stan, who had since paused their make out session to listen to Eddie and Richie) whistled loudly as Richie dipped Eddie slightly back into the top of moonlit water and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, love you all. xx
> 
> update: this story was originally posted on january 25th, 2018 but it has since been revised.


End file.
